


Operation: My Heart Once Again

by ekzxo (2870)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, attempt at humor hehe, break and make up, cliche soft romance, crying during sex in both emo and good, smut incentive this time: crying kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2870/pseuds/ekzxo
Summary: Sehun ends he and Jongin's relationship because feels as if they have lost their flame. It's a good thing that Jongin receives a reason why because he is willing to relight the fire for them.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 22
Kudos: 98
Collections: Ultimate Top Kim Jongin Fic Fest 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for UTKJI Round 1 : Prompt #UT88
> 
> this was titled operation get my ex-boyfriend to be my boyfriend, about a month ago, and only when I was publishing it did I wanna title it my heart once again from nct127's once again bc it fits cutely but oh well. this is what we have now. 
> 
> pls do enjoy. I rlly wanted some sappy stuff and thought high school cliche setting would portray it very will.

Much like most lunch breaks, Sehun occupies the bench in the far end of the quad. He sits with Yixing and Baekhyun as they share a basket of fries, complaining on which side dressing is better. Yixing says classic ketchup, Baekhyun argues that creamy ranch is way better. 

Sehun could care less. He’s too consumed with aggressive chewing, not particularly eating to eat and savor, but acting on a mechanism to release pent up aggression. It’s the single, and most efficient, and less insane way he while he stares laser beams into the back of his boyfriend’s head. 

Jongin seems to have natural instincts because he turns around and grins in Sehun’s direction. Just as quick as he gave Sehun his attention, he takes it back, retreating to focus on his friends and some chick to cling on his arm. She’s pathetic, holding onto some guy’s bicep with a suggestive grin as she giggles all high pitched. Yeah, Sehun can hear it even from over here.

“Excuse me, I’m just… I gotta go,” Sehun says quietly and swoops his backpack over his shoulder. He hears some of his friends questioning him, but it drowns out by the sound of his heart pounding against his chest rapidly.

Whatever irritation he felt moments ago dissolves into hurt.

  
  


It’s almost midnight and Sehun confirms that he’s catching something. His parents went to visit family and Sehun didn’t have the energy to make conversation with his mother’s chatty side. So, he’s home alone with the reruns playing on lowly, in a big bundle of blankets because his mom said he would help break the sweat. 

Sehun has been waiting for Jongin’s text all day. He told him he wasn’t feeling well since lunch, and he meant that. He was bothered with Jongin’s proximity with another person, that is true, but his body was already feeling light during lunch. And now it’s only getting worse with the hot feeling and the lightheadedness. He is only asking for comfort from his boyfriend.

They’ve been together for nearly half a year when Jongin asked to make it official through two dozen cupcakes that had his puppy Vivi’s face iced on it. Baby blue words framed Vivi’s face as it said woof you be mine? It was awfully cheesy, but so damn sweet. Sehun knew he really loved him that day, even if they’ve only known each other for a good six weeks prior because of their partnered long term project.

Where did they go wrong? Sehun feels it. He can’t pinpoint where in their relationship, or when, did the thoughts of Jongin do nothing but hurt or frustrate him.

There’s inconsistent knocks on his door, alarming him from his daze. He paused the television and slowly gets off from the couch while still keeping his entire body bundled up with the cozy blankets. He’s not the paranoid type, but because it’s now midnight and he’s alone, he’s curious to know who is here around this time. The only thing that makes him actually look through the peephole is in case someone had an emergency and needs to borrow the phone or _something_. When all is confirmed, thanks to the peephole, he sighs in relief and opens the door for Jongin.

“Why are you here?” Sehun says quietly. 

“Can I not be?” Jongin responds with a gently chuckle. 

It’s a sound that never fails to cheer Sehun up. It always makes him want to laugh as well. 

He does when he replies, “I meant _so_ late, you know that.” 

“Wanna spend time with you,” Jongin says suggestively before leaning in and capturing Sehun’s lips immediately. His lips are cold, and he’s pressing up against him in a way that makes Sehun uncomfortable. Sehun pulls away and frowns, causing Jongin to question, “What’s wrong?”

“I’m sick. Don’t want you to catch it.” It’s not entirely a lie. But it hurts Sehun.

Before Sehun can flop back onto the couch, Jongin is shouting something that Sehun can’t understand. He leaves the house and Sehun wonders if his rejection was really that harsh. Sehun lets out a stressful sigh again before locking the door and heading back into the living room. Just as he’s about to press play, the doorbell rings. 

“What do you want, Jongin?” Sehun mutters under breath, slightly frustrated.

Sehun swings the door open with a little too much force. He’s taken aback when he finds Jongin standing with a stack of pizza boxes and a paper bucket of chicken. He’s even wearing a flattering navy hat with a fried chicken thigh embroidery on it.

“Delivery for Sehun?” 

Sehun suppresses his laugh, then says, “Yes. Hi, this is Sehun.”

“Junk like this might not make you feel better. But it can make you feel better in the sense of it being so fucking good. You want in?”

Sehun nods enthusiastically. 

“You’re going to have to let me in then, baby.” Jongin balances their late night meals on one arm, letting the boxes slide towards one side of his body then gropes Sehun’s ass harshly and slams the door shut, locking the doorknob and upper masterlock.

If Sehun is bothered, he doesn’t show it. He knows his boyfriend’s statement means more than one thing and Sehun is not too sure if he wants it.

“Hey, come on. Eat up?” Jongin says, probably after realizing that Sehun stands at the very same spot for too long. He becomes conscious of it and starts moving towards Jongin. “Should I have gotten soup instead? I’m sorry.”

Jongin opens the pizza box and flips the bucket of chicken over so that it falls all over the pizza. Sehun will never understand why Jongin loves the crumbs of the seasoned fried chicken all over the pizza so much. He’s said it once, that it was his own style of toppings. Sehun used to refuse to eat pizza like that, and Jongin would brush off the crumbs and feed it to him anyways. 

Aware of his thoughtfulness, Sehun responds, “No, no. It’s okay. Thank you.” 

“Okay, good. Because this should last us today and all of tomorrow. Since your parents won’t be home or anything, I plan to stay all weekend.” 

Sehun raises an eyebrow. “You remembered?” 

“Yeah, why?”

“It was so long ago, like two months ago. I didn’t think you would.”

Jongin scoffs, but there’s no bite, “Yeah, well, all you did was talk about how excited you were to see the children even if you wanted to avoid your aunts at all costs. Sorry you couldn’t go today then, baby.”

“How did you know I’d be home?”

“You wouldn’t risk getting anyone sick, would you? I’m so glad you’re here though or else I wouldn’t know what to do with all this food. Maybe binge eat from how much I’d miss my baby for two days.”

“Yeah, but,” Sehun pauses. “Nevermind.” He wanted to talk about the way Jongin can ignore him for an entire week on campus. He wanted to say that Jongin hadn’t texted him since two nights ago. He wanted to say so much, but decides against it. 

Jongin talks with his mouth full of fried crumbs and chicken breast, “But what?”

Sehun leans forward and pinches his stuffed cheek, “But nothing. We’re here together now, it’s okay.”

Sehun curls more towards the arm of the sofa rather than Jongin. He seems to notice because he fixes Sehun’s blankets, tucking him in and draping the thinner one over his head. He takes two pizza slices, shaking off the bread crumbs then puts them onto a paper plate and onto Sehun’s lap. 

“Eat up,” Jongin says as he brings a slice towards Sehun’s lips. Sehun gives it a tiny bite the forces his mouth closed. Jongin flashes him a warm smile. “Good boy.”

Jongin watches whatever Sehun’s watching while eating two pizza slices at once, one on top of the other. He nibbles on the chicken in between the bites of cheese pizza. He takes a swig of his sofa then offers it to Sehun, which he declines and uses his chin to point towards his tea.

Sehun remembers how much he likes Jongin. He’s so unaware of his endearing his actions could be — eats cute, giggles sweetly. He’s so thoughtful and usually puts Sehun first — when it’s just them two, of course, otherwise he’d treat Sehun like thin air.

In the midst of Sehun thinking deeply about his boyfriend, watching the reflection of the television cast on the side of his face, he doesn’t notice anything else. It’s only when Jongin gets up from his spot, does Sehun realize he already done eating. He clears the coffee table, closing the lid and throwing the garbage into the chicken bucket.

“Not hungry? Won’t finish it?” Jongin says, sounding like he’s talking to a child. 

Sehun shakes his head, staring at the plate in his hands with only a single bite taken. 

“Want me to feed you? That it?”

“No, thank you.”

Jongin brings everything into the kitchen and Sehun observes him. He does everything that anybody could ask for. He takes good care of Sehun, he did the entire time didn't he? He’s putting things away without a fuss, knowing where everything goes because he comes around way too often, even Sehun’s mother loves when Jongin gets like this after dinner. And yet, Sehun wants to… _what_? Jongin is infuriating.

“Babe,” Jongin mutters underbreath.

“Hm?”

Jongin swoops Sehun off the couch effortlessly. He carries him up the stairs bridal style as Sehun thrashes around and whines. He doesn’t drop him until they get into Sehun’s room. He actually shoves him into the mattress roughly and begins to peel away the layers of blankets. 

“I know why you’re bundled up like this,” Jongin balls up the blankets and chucks it towards the corner of the bedroom. He then strips off Sehun’s hoodie and sweatpants, doing the same. “Mommy said it’ll break a sweat?”

“Yeah, she did.”

“I know other ways of making you sweat, baby.”

Sehun has to laugh again. “Jongin, you sound so foolish! Stop it, Ni.”

“Make me.”

Sehun wants this, he knows he does. There’s no denying it. Even if Jongin makes him question things lately. Even if Jongin smells a bit like cheese and chicken. Sehun will always want him.

With Jongin biting his neck and roaming his hands all over Sehun’s body, he begins to understand it. With the way Jongin mutters sultry words into his ear with his breath fanning against Sehun’s skin, does Sehun grasp it a little more.

“All mine, just for me,” Jongin rasps when he digs his fingernails into the flesh of Sehun’s ass.

Sehun realizes it. Since he turned eighteen, that’s when things started to shift. Jongin began to only want one thing, didn't he? 

On the first week since Sehun gave himself to Jongin, they did nothing but it. A few times on Sehun’s birthday in various positions. Jongin persuading him to go on a bathroom break during class so he could shove Sehun down onto his knees. Sehun laying on his back reading a book while he’d slide himself in from behind. In the car after class in a dark parking spot before he’d drop Sehun off. Nearly twice a week all month. And now while he’s sick. 

“Are you okay?” Jongin says suddenly. Sehun wonders if his body tensed under Jongin too noticeably.

“I’m fine,” Sehun responds.

“Good enough for me to break you down?” Jongin turns Sehun onto his side and spanks his ass. “Ruin you. Mark you as all mine?” 

_It’ll be the last time._ “Yes.”

“Okay,” Jongin says warmly, voice different compared to a second ago when he was promising what he’d do to Sehun.

Sehun takes it. From Jongin flipping him to his stomach, coating his fingers and stroking him open. From Jongin pushing in with one swift thrust. He takes it all from behind and doesn’t realize he’s crying until Jongin stops and turns him over.

“Are you good? Really?”

“I’m okay, Jongin! Just finish,” Sehun whines and shoves Jongin off him.

Sehun straddles Jongin’s lap and sinks down his cock immediately. He allows him to enjoy it, because it’s the last time he’ll do it. This is the last time he wants it with Jongin. He reaches for his boyfriend’s hands and places them onto his hips while he forces himself down onto Jongin’s cock. He rides him with lust and passion until his thighs quake all while he lets out whimpers and tears. When he comes, he crawls off Jongin and strokes him until he follows.

“You really wanted to get that over with, didn’t you? It was so sexy.”

Mumbling tiresomely, he responds, “Yeah.”

Sehun turns in the opposite direction of Jongin, tucking his head deeper into the pillow but his eyes don’t shut. He stares out the window blankly. He feels Jongin trying to pull him in but he squirms away, pulling the blankets over his head. 

Jongin sighs from behind him, “Why won’t you cuddle me, Sehun?” 

“You should go.” Sehun didn’t think he could be that blunt, that cold.

The weight lifts besides him but he still doesn't turn around to see Jongin. He only hears an exasperated, “Wait, why," before he turns Sehun to face him. And as Sehun always is with Jongin, so giving and limp in his hands, he willingly turning in his direction. He gives Sehun a soft, sincere look that makes Sehun hurt much, much more. Jongin adds, "Sorry, I will sleep on the ground if you want. I don't want to leave. And you're home alone, not feeling well."

Flat and emotionless, Sehun responds, "I want to break up."

"You're kidding." Jongin's tone is sharp and no longer gentle like moments ago. It's not even anywhere near his playful seductive tone. It's something Sehun has never heard before.

"No. Go home."

Jongin gets off the bed and retrieves his shirt. But he doesn’t listen to Sehun. As usual.

“Why?”

Sehun masks his pain, he doesn't say he feels like Jongin no longer likes him, and because of that he makes Sehun insecure. He doesn't say he feels like they've lost their flame because it's Jongin's fault. He loves him too much to blame this all on him, even if it is his fault. Sehun loves him, he madly wants to keep him but if it'll keep going on like this, he'd rather let go now. Jongin can be happier with someone else, won't he? Someone that isn't Sehun, because he _needs_ more. Jongin can't give him more than he needs.

"I feel like I'm the only one trying." 

Jongin turns on the light and Sehun can see the hurt expression on him. Sehun can't shield himself with the blankets because Jongin will pull it off him. He can't leave because this is his own home.

"You're not the only one trying. How could you say that? You know that I make time for you. I come here with food— that you won't even eat. I help you study, or even if I'm being a useless piece of shit, I still give you massages while you're working too hard. We have the greatest sex, I mean isn't it's fucking amazing? I know we could eat together during lunch or have more dates, maybe I can show more affection, for that I am sorry." 

"Then why don't you try it?" Sehun snaps.

"Why couldn't you say that was it? You don't have to break up with me. Please, Sehun."

It's easier than Sehun thinks. "I already made up my mind," rolls off his tongue so easily.

"Just like that? Do you even—"

"Do I what?"

Jongin shakes his head, starting to walk out of the door. 

Not only did Sehun start it, he got the last word.


	2. Chapter 2

Jongin creates a sloppy brainstorm.

Words are in bubble clouds, lines make diagonal directions from corner to corner. He highlights everything as much as he scribbles them.

Operation _ Get My Boyfriend back _ is in the works. 

Jongin knows Sehun did not lose interest whatsoever. With Jongin being Jongin, he is not giving up so easily just because an under-the-weather Sehun broke up with him and kicked him out of the house. Jongin refuses to believe that Sehun doesn't like him anymore.

Besides, Jongin does not know where he went wrong besides with what Sehun had mentioned to him. If Jongin has one reason for Sehun to leave him, why wouldn't he advance and correct his wrongs? Jongin is certain that he'll pull things off and win Sehun over.

  
  
  


Day One.  _ (Of Operation: Get My Boyfriend Back.) _

Jongin shoves three 18-ounce plastic cups of bubble milk tea into his backpack, careful not to spill the open container of basil popcorn chicken. He catches the bart in time and taps his feet to the music playing excessively loud from his seat neighbor's earbuds. Time passes with two songs, and then they are at the station closest to campus. He jumps out and practically runs to meet up at the spot that Sehun is always at before he starts first period, a place where daises making a bright path towards a few wooden benches. He notices that Sehun is not there yet, so he hides himself in the shrubs before Sehun can appear. 

"Jongin?" He hears. He looks up and spots one of Sehun's long term friends, Baekhyun. He's always been okay with him in regards of being friendly classmates, but other than that, Jongin doesn't have any sort of relationship with him. He may come off as rude but he doesn't care when he demands, "Shut up! Hide or go away!"

"This is my spot, I am waiting for Sehun."

"Yeah, well so am I," Jongin retorts. He ducks his head and peeks through the leaves to see if Sehun is walking over yet but doesn't spot him.

"Um… Why?"

"Why not?"

"You and Sehun Oh know each other?"

Jongin pauses. He totally forgot that he and Sehun do not have anything together, not now, not even before. He can't give too much away, but he can't lie to Baekhyun either, knowing that Baekhyun would most likely share something to Sehun.

"Listen you can't say anything."

"But what are you doing? If you're harassing him in any type of way, I can — and will — tell someone." Baekhyun's voice is serious and dark. Jongin is happy Sehun has always had someone like him. 

Jongin decides if things are going to work, he will need to keep Baekhyun off his dick. He answers, "I have a crush on him and I want to woo him?" It's not entirely a lie. "How do you feel knowing I am outed to you? We're only acquaintances. How's that feel, buddy?"

"Oh… I am so sorry, Jongin!" Baekhyun gasps and places a hand on Jongin's shoulder. Jongin is relieved. Until Baekhyun pinches it. "Wait, how do I know you're not lying to me? You'll say that so I can back off!"

Jongin swings his backpack off his shoulders and unzips his backpack to expose the items inside. Baekhyun curls a finger around the zipper and takes a peek. "Hmm, he does love classic milk tea. How do you know?"

"I like him! I had to ask around. Do I have your blessing or something?"

"Yeah, yeah. Look, on Friday he kind of just stormed off and hasn't responded to any of my messages the whole day. Thought he needed some space for just that day, so I went over on Saturday and he looked pretty sick. I say not to kiss him if you're planning to make some weird move that you probably so-call  _ progressive _ . Don't wanna catch what he has." 

Jongin scoffs, "I wouldn't advance on Sehun like that."

"Sure," Baekhyun says with the same disbelief tone as Jongin. "Do you even like him? I've seen you around. You're very  _ bad boy _ flirty and touchy aren't you?"

"I'm not like that!" 

Jongin admits he may of had a bit of internal homophobia for a while, with the occasional mind set to act straight in front of his schoolmates, but being crudely flirtatious is not what he does. Especially when he has (had) Sehun.

Baekhyun gets a hand on Jongin's collar and mutters, "Just don't hurt my friend."

"Please trust me. I really like him and maybe you can help prove to him that I am worth it."

"I don't hang out with your kind, but whatever, sure. Only because I'd like to hear a handsome, popular guy like you beg."

"What?"

"Maybe later, but Sehun is here. You owe me, I want you to take out me for a week. But go get him!"

Before Jongin can respond, Baekhyun shoves him out of his hiding place. He's met with Sehun fisting his backpack straps tightly with a pout that Jongin wants to kiss off his pretty face.

"Hey, Sehun!" Jongin says nervously.

"I need more time, Jongin. You can't just—"

Jongin averts his eyes to the direction Baekhyun stands, hoping Sehun gets the meaning.

"Forget it. You're never going to change."

"Sehun, wait!" Jongin hurries to retrieve Sehun's favorite snacks before he can leave, "Just please eat up. Enjoy."

Jongin walks away quickly with humiliation boiling in his system. 

  
  
  


Day three.  _ (A few days along to let Sehun cool off.) _

Because it's almost the end of the school year, Jongin gets invited to Senior Ditch Day but he declines because if there is one thing he knows, Sehun is against that activity. He wouldn't participate in something Sehun doesn't like, even if they are no longer together. 

Instead, he ponders in his dim lit room. He tries to think about what Sehun likes most, and then it suddenly downpours on him like April rain when he glances to his corkscrew board. Yeah, yeah, Sehun likes food, but he also likes cute things. 

Jongin deeply stares at the instant film photo of Sehun cuddling a fluffy white dog to his chest. He recalls how this photo took place on the day Sehun flunked his chemistry test, it was the first test he ever failed so it was understandable as to why he was so torn about it. Jongin took him for ice cream and a walk down the town until they stumbled upon a pet shop. 

Would it be too much for Jongin to hope that dog didn't get adopted, and actually buy it for him?

Jongin is a bit irrational. So he rummages through all his drawers to find chump change and any other savings in between his mattress. He only gets around thirty dollars. With this in mind, he plops onto his bed and sighs heavily while cuddling his pillow. 

"Oh!"

Like lightning, Jongin gets up and makes a beeline for the front door and drives to the nearest shopping outlet where he window shops until he finds the right place. Courteous to how much he has in hand, he tries not too look at things that he figures will be out of his limit. Thirty minutes of browsing gets him a two foot dog plushie with a bow tie. 

The next destination is nearby. Sehun is lucky to live so close to shopping centers whereas it takes Jongin some time, which is why he always spent his time at Sehun's house instead. 

Standing in front of Sehun's door, he's apprehensive and shaking. This is too much, isn't it? It's just a stuffed animal, but a large one at that. Then again, it doesn't compare to the dog that Sehun fell fond with at the shop. All Jongin can do is try at this point, right?

When the door swings open, Sehun is met with Baekhyun.

"How do you know where he lives?"

"Uh, what?"

"You're such a creep," Baekhyun says lousily. But still, he opens the door wide for Jongin to come in. "He's in the restroom. We're watching a film. Fuck is that?"

"A dog plushie."

Baekhyun laughs in his face, more like  _ barks _ in his face because it's so loud and obnoxious. 

"It's not a terrible idea," Jongin comments in defense while bringing the stuffed animal closer to his chest.

There's a creak coming from the hallway and when Jongin looks away from Baekhyun, he spots Sehun standing there with a groggy look. Baekhyun said they were watching movies, but Sehun must have fallen asleep. He knows Sehun has an important exam for one more class, unlike all the other teachers cutting the seniors some slack. He's been so tired. He looks so tired and Jongin can't offer open arms for him.

"Sehun, hey."

"Jongin? What are you doing here?"

"Sehun, please," Jongin begs. He doesn't know what for, but he's just disappointed in himself and hurt. He'd do anything to win Sehun back, if Sehun is willing to take him. "Sehun."

"Dude, I am all for Sehun seeing a hot guy, but you're just being way too desperate."

Jongin shakes his head, taking a step closer. Baekhyun moves with his hands raising in defense, but Sehun remains still. 

"Calm the fuck down, Byun. I'm not going to do anything."

Baekhyun puts his hands down and whispers to Sehun, though he isn't even whispering with his loud ass voice, "He's really… uh. Should I call for backup?"

"I am not some insane ex, so fucking relax, Baekhyun," Jongin retorts dauntingly. He looks to Sehun and gently places the plushie onto the couch. "I just know there's a way to fix us and I won't give up. Until you tell me that my actions are actually making you uncomfortable, I will do anything I can to win you back, Sehun."

"You can't just bribe me with things. There is a reason why I ended us, even an idiot like Baekhyun would understand. You need to understand."

Baekhyun doesn't even respond to that, Jongin assumes that he's still shocked from the last few exchanges. Jongin didn't want to beat around it anymore, so it's out. He doesn't know if that's his fault or Sehun's. 

"You won't just tell me?"

"It's really not hard," Sehun sighs tiredly. "If you can't understand why I am so upset, you can't understand me in our relationship at all. It's something I don't even have to explain to you."

Jongin frowns, so much that the muscles in his cheeks hurt from how upside down the corners of his mouth are. It never seemed possible to think that someone can frown so hard. 

"You said I wasn't trying, and here I am."

"Yeah, you are. I see that, but…"

Sehun walks towards the door and opens it. "I'm not trying to be hard on you, but I can't be happy with you like this. So I don't want to be with you until you figure things out." 

  
  
  


Day seven.  _ (A whole week since, also the night before prom.) _

Baekhyun gets his phone number somehow. How? Jongin assumes he used Sehun's thumb print to access Sehun's phone because Jongin just knows that Sehun wouldn't give his Baekhyun his ex-boyfriend's number that easily. 

They meet at a park and the first thing Baekhyun does is backhand Jongin's head. 

"What! What was that for?" 

"Jongin, you're a dumbass."

Jongin doesn't disagree, but he wonders why Baekhyun thinks he is entitled to that opinion. "Why?" 

"Do you know what will make him forgive you?"

"What?" Jongin says almost too excitedly.

"I don't know if this is entirely correct, but don't you think that he wants to be shown off? I mean, he's a pretentious brat."

Jongin furrows his eyebrows in utter confusion. "I don't understand?"

"Yeah, even an idiot like me can! And you can't. God, how dumb does this make you?"

Jongin bites his lip and stares at the sun glistening on the lake and listens in on the birds chirping. The serene environment should grant him the power to pick up on Sehun and Baekhyun's logic, but still  _ nothing _ .

"Sehun is quiet at school, why would he want to be shown off?"

Baekhyun facepalms. "Dude, what did he say to you exactly?"

"He feels like he's the only one trying. And I said that I could try. He told me, why don't I already? I have tried like twice this week, you know! Did he even drink those bubble teas? Did he rip my plushie to shreds?" Jongin's chest aches at the thought of Sehun throwing everything into the trash.

"Think a little deeper beyond that. What do you think he wants —  _ from you _ ? What you actually have to offer, not just what you give him."

Jongin's head hurts from Baekhyun's mind games. He thinks to when Sehun was happiest, there were many times. All Jongin ever did was make Sehun happy, and he always knew it by the way it showed in his eyes, not just his smile. All he can think about are the moments they spend together. Most in particular, when Jongin took him out of town and they actually got to be a couple. Sehun had told him he was the happiest when all they did was hold hands and talk about how pretty the city lights looked.

"He just wants someone to actually be his boyfriend, oh fuck," Jongin sighs to himself. "I know, I know. I knew it! I've been wanting to come out as Sehun's but it never felt right, yet. I thought I could keep him with dinner and sex all the time, if I'm being honest."

"I don't mean to assume he wants you out. Sehun would never want to do that to you. But I think he wants a real relationship with you. Start going back to when you actually cared about him maybe?"

"I do care. Never stopped,” Jongin snaps unintentionally. He leans back into the bench and apologizes quietly. 

"But you're also the reason for how hurt he is." Baekhyun scoots close to Jongin and plants a hand on Jongin’s shoulder, he doesn’t shrug it off. "Not only did you have to work hard to understand. But I hated seeing him more miserable all week, and then I thought back to when he was supposedly sick. Now we both must know, whatever this is, that is not the only reason."

"Yeah, at lunch he was there, then suddenly he wasn't. What did I do that day?" Jongin doesn't know why he's voicing out his question, he knows he's the one with the answer. He just has to think harder again. It clicks just as the other moment did. 

Baekhyun puckers his lips and tilts his head. He’s like an actual cute puppy. Jongin is happy to let baekhyun into his life — or well he and Sehun’s relationship. If it had to be any friend, he’s happy that it is Baekhyun. Jongin doesn’t know much of Sehun’s friends anyways. That is something he can work on though, can’t he?

A few more questions occur, "It's not really jealousy is it then? He was worried? Hurt? How long must it have been for him to feel this way until last week was the final straw? I'm an idiot."

"I think if you apologize, or explain yourself, he'll go back out with you. You don't have to come out. Again, maybe that is what he wants, but he wouldn't be too happy if you weren't happy. Like I'm saying, just treat him better. Acknowledging him on campus, telling girls you aren't interested. Those things would make him feel better."

"Baekhyun I really wanna kiss you! But I won't!"

"God, no," Baekhyun whines, "Just do something cute to get his pining ass out of the mess he's in."

  
  


D-Day.  _ (Finally? Right?) _

Today is an 87 degree Saturday with calm winds and Jongin dressed in a red velvet suit with his hair perfectly slicked back. He has one cup of bubble milk tea and a smaller plushie this time and a homemade card. There is excessive amounts of glitter spilling off the glued words, _im sorry ):_ _baby_. Inside is a sincere apology but he doesn't intend to just give Sehun that. He actually hopes that he can muster up the proper apology and confession to him.

This time, Sehun is the one to open the door and Baekhyun is nowhere to be seen. Sehun doesn't look ready to go to prom though. Jongin had expected him to still go, despite not going with Jongin. They did buy tickets, separately of course, and Sehun had told him he'd just go with Baekhyun when Jongin mentioned wanted to ride solo.  _ Fuck, I'm an idiot, _ Jongin thinks to himself, once again.

"Hello," Sehun says softly. 

Jongin nervously hands Sehun over his favorite drink and the puppy plushie, watching his hands shake. Sehun accepts it with a polite smile, but it doesn't mean its a genuine one for Jongin. He looks at him with that emptiness until Jongin clears his throat, then allowing him inside.

"Baekhyun said he'd be here a while ago, so I was expecting him. Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry, Sehun."

Sehun's perplexed expression shows with his lips parted and his eyes gentle. He's about to speak but Jongin slips the card from his back pocket and hands it to Sehun. Sehun carefully tucks the plushie in between his side and his arm, then places the drink down onto the table.

When Sehun finally opens it, Jongin begins, "I took some time to deeply analyze your side of the story. I do not think I am a bad boyfriend at all, but I could be better. I shouldn't neglect you. I shouldn't make you feel less than what you are. And for that, I apologize." 

Sehun takes a deep breath and brings the poorly made card close to his chest. He's so breathtaking like this, huge smile and glimmering eyes, all the sweetness and innocence radiating from him. His voice is as gentle as he looks when he tells, "Thank you for understanding."

"You forgive me?"

"I do, but—"

"I also want to go to prom with you tonight, hand in hand. We will take a memorable photostrip, have dinner together at the same table, and then ask you for a formal slow dance. Come with?" 

Sehun whimpers. Jongin didn't even know he was crying until now. 

"What? What did I do?" Jongin panics.

"Nothing, I just… I didn't need to break up with you, but I had been so unhappy for a whole month, I didn't think it was worth it. For the past week, I wondered," Sehun sniffles, and Jongin refrains from giggling at his repulsive yet cute look, "if it was the right thing to do — break up with you." 

"If you really do take me back, we could erase this week and go back to our December anniversary. This entire week doesn't have to exist."

"If I just told you how I was feeling, you'd solve it. You didn't deserve this, Jongin," Sehun admits with a weak, exhausted voice.

Jongin hesitantly wraps his arms around Sehun. When Sehun collapses in his arms, Jongin continues to hold on. He coos into his ear, "I am glad we took a break to understand each other. I hurt you, and that was not nice. I know why now and I can prevent hurting you this way. And now you know that… I am worth it? I am, aren't I?"

"Yeah, Jongin. I love you so much." As quick as Sehun said it, the quicker he is to pull away. "Wait, I'm so sorry Jongin."

Jongin presses his hand to the back of Sehun's neck to bring his face into his chest, letting him whine into it. It's not gonna be pretty by the end of the night, but comforting Sehun is way better than showing up in a clean suit.

"When we broke up that night, I was going to say it."

Sehun sighs, "What?"

" _ Do you even love me? _ I figured apparently not if you were breaking up with me over something small."

"It wasn't small to me."

"During my time without you, I took the time to understand it. It isn't insignificant. It's your feelings. Again, I'm very sorry."

Sehun removes himself from Jongin's embrace and wipes his face with the palms of his hands. He sniffles a few more times, then clutches the puppy plushie close to his face. "I love this. And the ugly card. By the way, what flavor is that?"

"Oh, just classic."

"Will do."

Jongin shrugs awkwardly at this point. "So, prom?"

"But Baekhyun… he's supposed to be here. We were just going to go at the ending of it and eat and come back. It's not worth it to waste $40 so we really just wanted to wait for the food to be done."

Jongin chuckles nervously. "He's at the dance already."

"Huh? That idiot. Why?" 

Jongin fills him in truthfully, "Actually, it was thanks to Baekhyun a bit. I did admit to him that I knew where I went wrong at one point but I thought pizza and sex kept you by my side."

"Ugh," Sehun whines and falls into the couch cushions.

"What, babe?"

Sehun is frowning and his cheeks are powdered red. He lowers his head as he mumbles unenthusiastically, "That was the other reason…" 

"For what?"

"After my birthday, all we did was fuck. Day after day. Even like three times a day. I mean I wasn't complaining. But I missed you on a different level, to the point of seriously craving you. I just couldn't take it anymore, Jongin."

Jongin mentally coos and scolds himself at the same time. He reaches for Sehun's hands and pulls him off the couch. He swings his hands playfully to get the mood back.

"I had to wait for you, you think I wouldn't wanna fuck 24/7?"

Sehun gives him a hardcore pout before whining out his name.

"So, I love you, too. Get ready and let's go to prom together."

Jongin gives him a peck on the forehead and walks him up the stairs. He opens Sehun's bedroom door and and bows down before sauntering off to the stairs. 

It takes about twenty minutes until Jongin can hear the bedroom door opening. He gets up quickly and stands by the stair railing where Sehun slowly descends down, taking Jongin's entire breath away. He's wearing a black suit with a complementary red velvet silky button down inside. They both agreed to indirectly match while they weren't supposed to attend together, but now they will be walking into the venue together.

"Care to spend a night with me, my prince?" Jongin asks on the verge of charmingly and playfully.

"Why I would be flattered to." Sehun bows on behalf of his response and hooks his arm with Jongin's arm.

When Jongin is on his way out, he curses, "Fuck, fuck."

"Uh? What's wrong, Jongin?"

"I don't have those flower things for us!"

"Only the ladies wear that though. I mean anybody could, but they usually, don't they?"

"Yeah, but you deserve to wear the pin at least." Jongin shakes his head. "I'll buy you a whole bouquet of flowers for graduation anyways."

Jongin and Sehun receive too many glances in a single moment, but nobody's reaction is alarming. Jongin is happy to know that his friends cheer him on, patting his back and attempting to ruffle his hair. Sehun just stares at him in endearment until one of Jongin's friends start introducing themselves to him. Jongin would pull Sehun away from them and into his arms, mumbling, "Mine."

Jongin does everything he promised. He and Sehun take adorable-sappy photos together with miscellaneous photo booth props, even kissing in one of them, causing the photographer to jokingly grimace. They spot Baekhyun and all he does is give them a thumbs up before walking three of them to a table where they all sit together. The menu is as classy as the ballroom venue they are in. It's something Jongin can't pronounce, but it's a type of steak with seafood sides. He sneaks extra tiramisu cake from Baekhyun and scarfs that down before Sehun is begging him to go dance because there's a perfect slow song on.

Their relationship has never been better. Sehun has never been happier. 


	3. Chapter 3

To think they met a year ago because of a project, and now they're going to attend the same college. Jongin cheers boisterously and proudly when Sehun Oh gets called out. He watches in admiration as Sehun reaches for his diploma and tips his hat to the audience. When the ceremony ends and students are filing to their loved ones, Jongin takes his parents to Jongin's and immediately embraces Sehun from behind.

Jongin bows to Sehun's parents then gives Sehun a look because he's ready. He feels Sehun's support with just one glance at his eyes. How Jongin comes out, he doesn't find it a big deal to just say so, but to be with both his family and Sehun's mean the world as he tells them. They huddle up in a massive group hug and Jongin's mom urges him to cuddle against Sehun and take a photo.

Tonight, they spend it at Jongin's while his parents said something about wanting to go out for who knows why. Jongin knows why and he tried so hard to not flush so obviously when they insisted on bringing Sehun over for the night during their big family dinner at a buffet restaurant. 

Jongin did not sleep with Sehun on prom night to prove a point. He chivalrously dropped Sehun off, walking him to his door and giving him a tender kiss. Tonight he expects they'll share a bed, but he doesn't think Sehun would want anything to do with him. But it's fine. Jongin is just happy to be able to hold him again.

When they both hang their gowns and settle for bed, Sehun puts his flowers into a vase while Jongin plops in bed first and takes the corner wall spot, knowing Sehun likes the right side of the bed, even if Jongin likes it just as much as well. Every now and then Sehun would press up against him in a way that Jongin deeply tries to ignore. He adjusts his arm, finding it numb from Sehun's head and feels guilty when Sehun shifts. 

Abruptly, Sehun turns off the television and turns around. Jongin gives him a hum. 

“Jongin,” Sehun mutters quietly. Jongin looks at him with sincerity, enthralled in the kindness in Sehun’s voice. He drapes a leg around Jongin’s body and continues, “I wouldn’t want to waste the night sleeping.”

“Oh?”

Sehun is suddenly embarrassed — cheeks reddening so prominent with his heart pounding over the sound of crickets. 

Jongin doesn’t waste a single minute. He straddles Sehun’s lap and discards his tee. He dives into Sehun’s neck, lapping his tongue around the sensitive skin that he wants to bite. Sehun is losing patience with the sweet nibbles. He wants more. He lowers his head, giving Jongin a hard time to attach his lips to his neck. 

“I read this right, didn’t I?” Jongin asks, noticing the tiny fight Sehun is putting up. 

Sehun shakes his head, then nods. He makes an instinctive pouty frowny face before he says, “I want you.”

“Alright. Good, great. I haven’t done this since our first time.”

Jongin brings his lips down to Sehun’s chest since Sehun won’t bare his neck. He lathers his tongue around one of Sehun’s perky nipples before giving it a teasing tug. 

“Done what?” Sehun asks, attempting to keep his voice from faltering. 

“Sweet, soft lovin.”

Sehun cups Jongin’s face so that their eyes meet in the moment. He whispers sultry and smoothly, wanting to rile up his boyfriend, “What if that isn't what I want?”

“No?”

Sehun shakes his head. “No.”

What Sehun doesn’t expect is to be flipped over with Jongin beneath him. Jongin adjusts Sehun’s legs more comfortably and trails his hands down his back and into his pants. He kneads at the flesh before pulling out and getting his fingers curled the waistband to tug off his pants. He fumbles between the mattress and the wall, finding half empty bottle of lube.

"This is not suspicious at all," Sehun says teasingly.

Jongin waves his hand at him before messily applying the lube onto his fingers. He hooks his chin over Sehun's shoulder and slips a finger into him with little to no resistance.

"This is not suspicious at all," Jongin teases right back.

It’s obvious that they needed each other, even if just a week passed by. They’re still young and hormonal. Jongin and Sehun both stare at each other shortly before breaking into a fit of laughter. A week without sex since April. Sehun will never break up with Jongin again. 

Sehun sticks his tongue out playfully. He flinches and moans when Jongin begins thrusting his finger into Sehun. He relaxes into it, Jongin feeling Sehun's body loosening up on top of him. Sehun closes his eyes and lets himself get lost in the moment. He sighs in content, noticing himself adjust to two digits. Jongin nibbles on his neck while maneuvering his fingers until he gets the right spot that makes Sehun writhe above him.

"Jongin, Jongin, I really can't," Sehun whines.

"Can't what, sweetheart?"

"Either I come now or you stop."

"Need to stretch you, baby."

Sehun drops his head on Jongin's shoulder. "Just do it normally then!"

"What's normally?" Jongin crooks his fingers as best as he can and prods his fingers in roughly. "That?"

"Jongin!" Sehun cries out and pulls away from Jongin's fingers. "I'm going to open up myself."

"No, no. Okay, babe. I'll take it easy."

Jongin does as promised, opening up Sehun languidly. He lathers his fingers with more lube and slots them into Sehun, either working them against Sehun's walls or scissoring him. He is trying his best to stay away from his sweet spot before Sehun does something crazy like bite him. 

Sehun feels sated with Jongin's fingers, anxious to have him already. It's only been a week but that's already too many days without Jongin's cock.

“Jongin, please,” Sehun whines desperately, shaking with how much he needs it.

“What’s that?”

Sehun grinds against Jongin’s body, giving himself any type of friction to satisfy his hardening cock if Jongin won’t do anything about it. He bites Jongin's shoulder and swivels his hips, then begins to beg some more. It takes him tempting to reach for his own cock for Jongin to do anything about it. He arranges their bodies, laying Sehun on his bag gently before spreading his legs open. Sehun's heart lurches at the actions, feeling so loved and yet turned on at the way his boyfriend is being so delicate with him. He knows Jongin is about to ruin him, he knows Jongin will break him down until he’s reduced to a moaning mess, and yet, he’s starting off by acting coy.

“Sure?”

Sehun shakes his head frantically. “Please, Jongin.”

Jongin strips off his own shorts and Sehun’s eyes widen. He’s so mesmerized that he feels stupid. Sehun pours a good amount of lube on his hands and sloshes it around a bit before taking Jongin’s cock into his own hands and lathering him up. He gives him a quick squeeze, feeling how warm and heavy it is in his hands. He refrains from licking his lips because he knows Jongin will tease him about it. 

“God, I missed this,” Jongin says while thumbing the head of his own cock before slapping the weight against Sehun’s thigh. He admires the size of his cock as it presses against Sehun’s asscheeks before he slowly inserts himself in. 

Sehun emits a soft moan filled with content. His fingers weren’t enough for him this past week so he’s happy to know that he’s got Jongin’s cock in him after many days deprived of it. He pulls Jongin down with him and wraps his arms around him, urging him to begin moving. Jongin nods and wastes no time with puncturing Sehun’s tight hole in the way Sehun wants it. With hips steady and quick, he makes Sehun cry in minutes. 

Moments like these, Sehun wonders how good Jongin will be in bed in his twenties. They’ve been fucking for less than a month, so Sehun can’t wait to think of all the ways Jongin will slowly get to learn everything about him. He wants Jongin to know what makes his head tilt and his toes curl as he cries, cries out Jongin’s name. He can’t wait for Jongin to just know where his prostate is. To think he wanted to leave Jongin for good. He can’t live without his cock.

But that’s not all. 

While Jongin rams himself into Sehun with intent and vigor, he’s extremely passionate. He doesn’t stop thumbing at Sehun’s nipples, exchanging his attention between either of them every now and then. He manages to still kiss Sehun tenderly on his lips, jaw, and all over his neck and chest. He does all he can to make Sehun so comfortable. Even in the past, Jongin did so. Sehun feels slightly guilty and selfish to think that Jongin only wanted him for one thing. If he did, he wouldn’t touch Sehun like this. If he did, he wouldn’t want to stay the night and cuddle. Would he? 

“Jongin,” Sehun whines. He can’t believe he’s doing this. Again. 

Jongin halts abruptly. “What, baby? What’s wrong?”

“I’m so sorry I broke us up,” Sehun sobs. His tears feel hot against his cheek and he brings his hand to wipe his nose. He feels so disgusting. It’s worst than the last time he cried during sex. Both times were out of emotional pain. But right now, he’s feeling more hurt than the last. Even if the past should have hurt him more. “I’m sorry!”

“No, it’s okay. It’s okay, Sehun.”

Jongin prepares himself to pull out, not liking the way Sehun is crying during it all. He’s also trying, but struggling, to make himself believe that he  _ doesn’t _ like it. There’s something nice about Sehun vulnerable like this, all for Jongin. He doesn’t want to admit it. He likes it. Within high school, Sehun is the first guy he’s slept with and he’s the first guy to give Jongin a kink. He can like Sehun like this, can’t he?

Sehun only cries more when Jongin pulls out. He whines and squirms, sitting up to pull Jongin back onto him. “Please, please.”

“Please, what, babe?” Jongin likes this too much. He shouldn’t like how wet his boyfriend's face is from tears that prick. He can’t help it. “Tell me what you want.”

“Want your cock. Fuck me, please, Jongin. I’m not asking for too much. Jongin, please.”

It’s music to Jongin’s ears. 

Sehun is desperate. He feels pathetic for begging for Jongin so much. He’s never had to beg this much. He was vocal before, and a lot whiny, but never has he ever needed to beg. He’s getting worked up from begging, too. Feeling as if he’ll break and shove himself down onto Jongin’s cock like last time. Everything is so overwhelming, he finds himself shedding more tears. 

“Can I be honest?” Jongin says softly while lathering up his cock with more lube and straightening himself in front of Sehun’s hole. 

“Yes?” 

Jongin leans down, sliding into Sehun’s tight heat, then presses his lips against Sehun’s wet cheek. He laps his tongue against it, catching the saltiness on his taste buds. He kisses Sehun’s cheekbones and eyes one by then waits for Sehun’s eyes to settle onto Jongin’s.

“I like seeing you like this.” 

“Huh?”

Jongin regrets clearing up Sehun’s face because there are no more trails of tears to witness. 

“You. Crying. Crying for me. Desperate, babe?”

Sehun instinctively sobs. “Yes. I need you so had, Jongin. I missed you. Missed your cock, please give it to me.”

“I love you,” Jongin says easily in response. 

Before Sehun could form a proper reply back, Jongin snaps his hips in a painfully rough. Sehun cries and catches Jongin’s wrist in his hand. “Jongin,” he whines. 

“Too much?”

“Ugh, no. Keep going.”

Jongin does as told, fucking into Sehun the very same way he asked since the beginning. In the very same way he asked seconds ago. He thinks to slow his hips and tease Sehun some more just to get a few tears out of him, but he’s overwhelmed Sehun enough for one night. Now all he wants to do is fuck Sehun’s pretty ass fast and hard. He doesn’t stop, even when Sehun’s fingers burn trails down his back, he only pistons his hips faster. As Sehun clenches around him, he fucks harder. He reaches in between them and matches his fist around Sehun’s cock with the sway of his hips. Sehun moans for him, loud and shameless.

“Jongin—“

“I got you, baby, I know.”

Jongin pulls out and crawls to the edge of the bed where he shoves three fingers into Sehun without warning and wraps his fingers around Sehun’s cock. He gets his mouth around the tip while pumping. It’s awkward and a bit tough, but it doesn't take much for Sehun to arch his back and come inside Jongin’s mouth. Hot streaks of come shoot at the back of Jongin’s throat and while it’s still a bit strange, he swallows it all while he hums around Sehun’s cock. He pumps his fingers slower, and his fist a little faster while Sehun comes down his high. 

Sehun gets up quickly and engulfs Jongin’s entire cock, forcing the entire length down his throat. Neither of them will ever understand how good Sehun is at it. They quickly realized that during a night filled with sex in the car after Sehun thought it was a good idea to send him naughty photos during a school basketball game. He hasn’t had Sehun’s mouth like this around him since then because Jongin’s always coming in a condom or in his ass. 

Jongin starts to see Sehun’s eyes with a layer of gloss. He bucks his hips forward, causing Sehun to choke and let those glossy droplets stream down his cheek. He tangles his fingers into Sehun’s hair and shoves him down his cock even rougher. Every thrust, he pulls Sehun close. And with that, he becomes closer, himself. 

“Sehun, fuck, Sehun,” Jongin groans while stilling Sehun and moving his hips to work himself to his climax. Sehun moans around his cock and kneads his ass with his hands and that’s what makes Jongin tip. He pulls off and Sehun strokes him. His come coats Sehun’s entire face, mixing up with the tears and spit. It’s such a pretty look on him, Jongin thinks he’ll grow hard again. 

They both collapse on the mattress away from each other, both bodies feeling too hot for contact. Sehun is the one who turns first to Jongin and gives him a loopy smile. Jongin returns it and scoots close, and pecks his cheek. 

“Well, I gotta go. See ya,” Jongin says carelessly while getting up and retrieving a shirt. 

Sehun gets up quickly, wincing from the sharp pain in his ass. He sobs while he watches Jongin slip a shirt on. “Jongin,” Sehun responds full of worry, wanting to cry right there and then.

“I’m just kidding, baby.”

Jongin walks over to Sehun and cups his face. He stares deeply at those bloodshot eyes and damp cheeks. He’s tempted to poke his tongue out and taste his own come, but he doesn’t want to scare Sehun again so soon. Sehun frowns deeply and slaps his chest. He tries to pull away but Jongin lifts him and carries him to the bathroom. Thankfully nobody is home, like promised. He waits for the water to heat up before allowing Sehun to get in. 

“You coming in?”

“No, I’ll wait.”

And as Jongin waits, he admires every aspect of Sehun. His physical attributes and the things inside him that make him easy to love. He won.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> oohoooohohohhohohh how was it


End file.
